


Jack the Hero

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone else runs away from insects and other outdoor creatures, Jack is there to save the day. (Alternatively: everyone is a wuss and Jack is the only mature adult.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

While Jack was often perceived as soft and cuddly, and he was, he was actually a warrior on the inside. At least he was when it came to the various bugs and wildlife creatures that found themselves within his home. The same could not be said for his various partners. Whether it be a spider, fly or moth if one of Jack’s boyfriends encountered these bugs they would go running for the hills. Jack always knew when it was time to abandon whatever task he had been busy with when he heard the shrill, terrified cries of grown men running from bugs.

 

 

Michael hated cockroaches. He found them disgusting, vile and terrifying. Unfortunately for him they lived in Texas and cockroaches were inevitable. Jack was certain they could smell fear because if anybody in the house was going to find them, it was going to be Michael. Jack’s favourite memory was when he was cooking and then suddenly he was graced with an armful of wet, naked Michael. While shocking it wasn’t unwanted and Jack didn’t hesitate to turn down the heat and wrap his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Michael soaked his clothes. Jack didn’t care.

“There’s a cockroach in the bathroom.” Michael murmured against Jack’s t-shirt. Jack had to keep himself from laughing by biting his hand.

“All right, I’ll go get it. Why don’t you find a towel?” Jack all but snickered as he gently nudged Michael away from him. Michael had nodded and done as he was told. Jack had found, captured and rid their house of the cockroach long before Michael was dry.

 

 

Ray couldn’t stand moths. They annoyed him and he hated the feel of their tiny feet upon his skin. Ray also had a habit of playing games late at night in the dark and so it was inevitable that the moths would find him really. Jack didn’t really have a favourite memory concerning Ray and his panicking whenever he saw a moth because they all happened the same way. Usually it was while they were in bed and everyone else was sleeping. Jack wouldn’t be able to sleep because of course Ray wanted to cuddle with him and the light from his DS was in Jack’s eye. Jack wouldn’t complain though. He’d enjoy the quiet the night brought and how Ray looked as he concentrated. Then Jack would see a flurry of wings and Ray would scream. Jack would try not to laugh as the younger man grabbed insistently on his arm.

“Jack, get it! Get it out!” Ray panicked. Jack would catch it effortlessly in his hand as it bounced from Ray’s face to his DS screen. Ray would watch him warily as Jack carried it to the window. Jack had a tendency to tease him with it if they were both awake enough. Usually he’d just throw it out though. Then he’d close the window to ensure it wouldn’t come back before cuddling back up to Ray.

 

 

Geoff was terrified of snakes. It wasn’t a secret, everybody knew. It was during the summer that Jack was saving Geoff from his greatest fear. The heat brought the slithering, sneaky reptiles as well as Geoff’s famous barbecues. Jack had warned Geoff about placing the barbecue in the grass rather than on the patio many times but Geoff insisted he moved it to be closer to his boys. Jack could understand, their garden was big and the lads tended to hang out under the shade of the trees at the end of the garden. Jack could remember the summer Ryan had bought them an inflatable pool to hangout in. He could only remember it because Geoff had moved his barbecue near it and had been scared by an average grass snake. The shock had sent him flying and into the pool. He’d stayed there until Jack had got rid of the snake and the lads had stopped laughing.

 

 

Gavin hated crane flies. To Jack’s amusement he referred to them as ‘daddy long legs’ and it always made the Brit’s encounters with them hilarious. Gavin would swat and punch at them while yelling,

“Jack! There’s a daddy long legs trying to get it on with me!” Jack would end up acting like a guard against the harmless bug. Gavin would run to hide behind him and cling to Jack’s shirt while the older man caught it effortlessly. Jack’s favourite memory regarding Gavin and the crane flies was the one time Gavin actually caught it for himself. The Brit had grabbed the fly between his fingers completely by chance. Both Jack and Gavin had stared at it in awe. The moment was ruined almost immediately by Gavin letting go of the still alive fly to celebrate. Jack had doubled over in laughter as the Brit ran squawking from the room. Gavin liked to tell the story at dinner parties to show off how great he is. Jack likes to remind him and everyone else that he ran away screaming when the bug twitched. The story always brought laughs.

 

 

Ryan, it turned out, was petrified by spiders. That was currently Jack’s problem. His boyfriend was standing upon the couch clutching a pillow and pointing frantically to the floor. While Jack could admit that the spider was on the larger side, he didn’t think it called for Ryan screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Jack! Get it, hurry up, get it out of here!” Ryan demanded as he hopped from foot to foot. He almost lost it when Jack left the room to get a cup, “Where are you going? Jack don’t go!” Ryan whined as his bearded boyfriend disappeared. He was relieved when Jack returned barely seconds later with a cup in his hand. Jack, as usual, caught the spider easily. It ran right into his cup and Jack just slipped an old envelope underneath it to keep it in. Feeling mean, Jack turned the cup towards Ryan.

“Jack, get that away from me.” Ryan warned as Jack took a step closer. “Jack, please – go away!” Ryan whimpered. Jack took another step closer. That seemed to be Ryan’s limit. He jumped from the couch and ran from the room leaving Jack to laugh alone.

 

 

Though it was tiring being the sole person to rid their home of bugs, Jack was grateful for it. He enjoyed his role because for a split second, he was his boys’ hero. Jack loved the feeling (and sometimes the rewards) that came with it. To put it simply, Jack loved his boys and he’d do anything and everything for them. Including ‘saving’ them from bugs.


End file.
